


Safe

by Icylightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, POV Sheriff Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Sheriff is worried where Stiles could be when he doesn't respond to his calls so he decides to go check in Derek's loft.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! Hope you guys like this one shot.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Sheriff dialled Stiles's number for twentieth time now but like previous nineteen times, he was met with leave-a-message tone. He rubbed his face, concern shinning in his eyes and heart dreading for the worst. Where was his son? Had something happened to him? Sheriff then called Scott but the latter had no idea where his best friend was "I'll call everyone I know. Did you try calling Derek? Stiles said he was going to meet him after school"

_Derek_

Sheriff huffed out a breath. Why didn't he think of the wolf before. Ofcourse Stiles was with his boyfriend but that doesn't mean he has the right to ignore his father's calls. Here I'm worrying over him and he doesn't even feel it necessary to answer my calls, thought Sheriff. He narrowed his eyes in anger "Thank you Scott. I'll go check at Derek's loft"

 

 

Sheriff was surpised to see the door to the loft was open "Stiles? Are you in here?" he looked around "Derek?" He then walked down the hall and slowly opened the bedroom door. His eyes widened at the scene before him, anger draining away from his body. 

Two bodies lay in a puddle together on the sheets, both fast asleep. Stiles was literally sprawled over Derek with his arm wrapped around the older boy's waist. Derek had his own protective arm around Stiles's shoulder, unconsciously pulling the boy closer to him. What caught Sheriff's attention the most was Stiles's head was on Derek's shoulder as he snuggled closer into Derek's neck. He let out a small chuckle. There was a time when Stiles couldn't sleep without his pillow and now...

Now Stiles's soft snores were echoing in the silent room. This proved how much his son trusted Derek and now he too had to change his mind. It was time to let go of his son to someone who loves him and would do anything to protect him.

Stiles was in safe hands.

"Good night boys" Sheriff smiled and slowly walked out of the room, closing the door behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
